Kim Possible and CGL
by Spongebobgurl13
Summary: 3rd chapter is up! thank you my loyal fans. ANd this is a crossover of Kim Possible and Holes.
1. Weird hit

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Holes. Though I wish I did  
  
"Come on Kim! We're going to be late for Latin!" exclaimed Ron. "All right, I'm coming!" Kim had never really enjoyed Latin, she was just taking it to be with Ron Stoppable, her best friend and sidekick in Team Possible. As they walked to their Latin class, they unfortunately ran into Bonnie, Kim's worst enemy. "Aw, little Kimmy is walking with her lame boyfriend!" taunted Bonnie. "For the last time Bonnie, Ron is not my boyfriend!" That was not necessarily true. Kim actually liked Ron more than a friend. She didn't know that Ron felt the exact same way. "Oh, I believe you Kim," said Bonnie sarcastically.  
Once Bonnie was out of ear shot, Ron asked Kim: "Do you really think we act as though we were. you know?" "No, no of course not, we're just teenage best friends. It would be weird if we did act like that." Ron as about to answer when Kim's Kimmunicater started chiming.  
  
"What's the sitch Wade?"  
  
"Hey Kim, you got a weird hit on your site, from a place called Green Lake, Texas"  
  
"Green Lake, where have I heard that before?"  
  
"It's about some weird earthquakes in the area, and I scanned it and there are some strange readings on it. Want me to hitch a ride for you?  
  
"Please and thank you," answered Kim. She shut off her Kimmunicater and rushed Ron outside to wait for their ride. 


	2. The camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Holes, though I wish I did  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Thanks again Jim for giving us a ride," said Kim when they were in the air. "No problem Miss Possible, it's the least I could do after you saved my farm from that tornado," replied a dark man with a heavy southern accent. "It was no big, any one could have figured that a tractor could hold down all your animals and that your barn needed to be strapped down with cable." "Hey hey, don't forget about me, I'm the one who tied down the animals!" Kim elbowed Ron. "Now who was that sidekick of yours, the one who let all my animals off the rope?" "Uh, not me, that wasn't me, that was um, Steve Barkin, a different sidekick who got fired. Yeah, real idiot." "Cause if that boy was on my helicopter I would." "Oh look, we're here, thanks Jim!" "Bye Kim, say hi to my Tara will ya?" "I sure will, bye!" As the helicopter lifted off the pad, Ron folded his arms and whined: "Its hot here, did we really have to come?" "Yes we did Ron, remember, I answer any call for distress." "More like you getting all the credit." Kim didn't answer, she knew Ron was like this whenever he was exposed to heat. Even Rufus got cranky in hot weather.  
A few minutes later they were greeted by Spanish looking woman with high-heeled cowboy boots. "Kim Possible I presume?" "Yes, I'm Kim Possible and this is my friend Ron." "Pleasure to meet you Miss Possible, I am Stacy Lopez, if you will please follow me." She started striding towards a shady cabin next to a Ford F150. When they entered the cabin Ron shouted with relief: "Phew! I am never going to complain about air conditioning again!" Stacy chuckled. "We get that a lot here at Camp Green Lake. I should probably tell you about this place. This is a correctional facility for children who have had run ins with the law, it used to be much harder here, but then rain started comin' again and the lake filled up. We have therapist treatment, a weight cabin, and a chore house. Most of the kids don't like it in there, its worse than their momma's." "So that's where I've heard of this place, it was on the news and the former owner got fired and put in jail!" realized Kim. "Yes, I think most of the country heard about that fiasco," she sighed. "So what's the sitch on the weird earthquakes?" "Well, lately on the lake when the kids go out to swim, a strange ripple appears and the earth starts shaking. We thought you could help us." "Don't worry Ms. Lopez, we'll figure it out." And with that she and Ron walked outside to investigate.  
Once they were outside, Kim called Wade. "Hey Kim, so how's Green Lake?" "Hot, hot and again, hot. Hey Wade, could you run a search on a Stacy Lopez?" "Sure Kim, one sec." Kim tapped her foot until Wade answered her again. "Stacy Lopez, former school teacher at the University of Arizona, used to work for the Salvation Army, sorry Kim, if you were questioning her authority about the place, she has the cleanest record I've seen next to yours." "Thanks Wade, hey, do you have any special air conditioning things on my new belt, its freakin' hot here!" "As a matter of fact, yes, press the blue button on your pocket, you too Ron." They both did what Wade told them and they felt a rush of coolness on their skin. "Thanks again Wade, you rock." "Anytime Kim. Bye." "Bye." "So, lets go investigate the lake, I wanna go swimming!" a tiny pink head poked out of his pocket and agreed. "Mmhm, swimming!" "See, even Rufus." "All right, all right! Go swimming! I'm going to go interview some of the kids here, get their point of view." "Ok Kim." He and Rufus were already in their swimsuits as they dashed to the lake's calm surface. You know, if you get passed all the heat and dirt, this place is actually quite nice, thought Kim to herself. And she walked over to a group of boys.  
  
Sorry, I will write more later, after I get 4 reviews. Better hurry! 


	3. The Green Lake Kids

Note from author: thank you my loyal fans, I received about 7 reviews under 24 hours! Give yourselves a pat on the back, now, on with the next chapter!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"So, you're saying that you like it here?" questioned Kim to a boy in his late teens. "Yeah, and again, my name is Zig- Zag, and its loads better then what it used to be, and Ms. Lopez is the most forgiving adult I ever met, ain't that right X-ray?" Kim turned to a boy with thick glasses and a bandana. "Ya got dat right Zig, yo Miss Kim, you here to see about the lake thing?" "Yes I am, thanks guys, wait one sec," she said, looking at the fuzzy tv screen. She called Wade. "Hey Wade, you see this screen, think you can fix the reception, cause I don't wanna miss my fav show." "Sure thing Kim." With a few clicks of his mouse, the screen became clear and the kids cheered. "Now what do we say?" "Thanks man, now I can finally watch the Simpsons!" Kim smiled, amused at how they had gone so long with a crappy tv. "Thanks again Wade, you rock." "You too Kim, see you." "Bye." As she clicked off her Kimmunicator, she heard Ron and Rufus running back screaming like they just saw monkeys.  
  
"AHHH!!! Earthquake!!!" screamed Ron. Kim dashed towards him and frantic Rufus. "Whats the sitch guys?" "EARTHQUAKE!!!" "Yeah, I kinda figured that, but what happened?" "Rufus and I were just getting into the lake, when like, thses huge ripples came from the center of the lake, then like, Rufus almost drowned, and then the earthquake!" Kim stared at Ron quizically. "I think I know what causes those ripples," said a small voice. Kim whipped around to come face to face with a young girl. "Um, well, could you tell us?" questioned Kim. "Sure, just not now, I don't want the warden to know that I know." "Why?" asked Ron. "I'll tell you later, and by the way, my names Caroline, Caroline Scene." "Well Caroline, when and where?" "Tonight, by the lake after dinner. And I should warn you about the food, last night, my potatos ate my bread." Ron shivered. "Ok, deal, well, er, bye." "Bye." And she made a mad dash to the weight cabin. "Weird kid, wonder why she didn't want the warden to know." "Yeah, same here Ron, but, we better tell Wade."  
  
Later that night, by the lake, Caroline stood pacing anxiously. When Kim and Ron arrived, she said: "Finally! Do you guys have swim gear with you?" "Sure do, hit it Rufus!" exclaimed Ron. Rufus scampered down Ron's shirt to a blue switch. After he switched it, Ron's suit turned into scuba gear. Kim followed suit. "Um, can I have one?" "Sure Caroline, I always carry a spare," answered Kim. She pulled of her backpack and slipped out a black jumpsiuit. "Thanks, lets go." After she had her suit on, she sepped carefully into the lake and dived under. Getting the picture, Kim and Ron followed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I know, a cliff hanger, I would like to tell you that I wont write anymore until I get 12 reviews, so click that review button now! 


End file.
